Serving the Kazekage
by IceHeart666
Summary: Girls POV serving Gaara and Shukaku


As I sat in the Kazekage's office waiting for him to enter I glanced down at my slightly sun burnt hands. It had been four days since I had arrived and already my hands were badly burnt from the scorching sun and fiery sand. I turned my eyes away and glance over the Kaze's desk eyeing the rolls of parchment. I eyed one that was laced with black wire and as I got to touch it jerk back as I heard the door open and close. I lower my gaze to the floor as I eye the Kazekage's white and blue robes. I lifted my gaze up slightly and watched as he sat down, his face well hidden by the clothe and hat. For a long moment nothing was said before he reached out and picked up the parchment with black wire. He handed it to me and as I slowly opened it felt his eyes glaring at me from the bottom of the hat. Your orders are to listen and obey the Kazekage. Your to be his medical officer. Teach the sand ninja's what you know. When he feels that you have done everything, you are to return to the Cloud village. Lord Hokage. I closed the parchment and placed it in my belt bag before I nod softly "I shall do my best Kazekage." He nods softly then stood, as I slowly stood, my long silk green day dress falling to my ankles. "Where are you staying at?" I glanced up at the Kaze, and blushed softly. "A small motel called 'shinu' my lord." "No, your to move into my estate this after noon. Temari." Suddenly the office door opened and the blond haired girl walked in. "Yes sir?" See to it that this young women is moved into our estate, and has everything she needs." Temari glared at the Kazekage before she bowed then ordered me to follow. I bow to the Kazekage then followed after Temari. We went to the 'shinu' and I gathered my things before I followed Temari down the sand blown streets to the Kazekage's estate. "You should feel lucky. Living here with the Kazekage. Me and my brother are the only ones allowed near here, other then the guards." I nod softly then eye to ninja's as they glance over me and Temari as we approach a large gate. "Let us by." "Who is she?" Temari glanced back at me then smiled softly. "The Kazekage's nurse, now let us through." The two ninja's glanced over me then opened the gate allowing me and Temari to pass. Once in the gate I glanced around the large estate in awe. "Yeah, pretty big for just three people huh?" I nod softly then follow Temari inside. "There's over forty bed rooms, and thirty bathrooms. Feel free to pick which ever room you want." As Temari turned to leave the state door opened and Kankuro entered. "Hey Temari there you are, I heard we got a visitor staying with us." I watched as Kankuro kissed Temari lightly on the cheek then turned towards me his eyes glazing over with shock. "You? What are you doing here? Surely your not the medical ninja the cloud village sent?" I stared at Kankuro for a moment then glanced away. "Kankuro leave her be. The Kazekage ordered us to see to it that she's comfortable. And yes, she is the medical ninja that was sent to us." Kankuro walked up to me and lifted my chin up his dark eyes glancing over me. "Kankuro! Leave her be. She's tired." He smiled softly then pulled away, walking over to Temari before softly whispering something to her. I noticed that her eyes grew slightly big before she locked eyes with me then blushed. "What?" "Oh nothing." Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck and smiled softly, then turned away. "Well I've got to go speak with the Kazekage, let him know I'm back." "And I've got some training to do, so feel free to make yourself at home. We'll all be here at seven, and dinner is served at seven twelve." I nod softly then watched as the brother and sister left the house, leaving me to myself. I head down the hallway towards the bedrooms and instantly pick the first one on my right. As I enter the room my eyes grew wide with shock, and awe at the soft beautiful colors. A pale blue with a soft cream colored stone floor. I close the doors and walked over to the bed that was fitted with snow white silk and velvet sheets before I placed my clothes down. I glanced over the dresser, desk, small couch, and table along with a large fire place, and balcony doors. I enter a small side door and turned on the light to find myself staring at a soft yellow painted bathroom with white marble and copper sink. A white toilet and underground tub, followed by a stone shower. I turned the light off and entered my bed room and took a deep breath. "I could really get used to this place." After a few moments of placing my things in the right spot I decide I'd take a quickly bath before dinner. I filled the underground tub up with warm water, lavender oil, and rosemary leaves, before I remove my day dress, and undergarments, followed by the bandaged on my badly burnt hands. I enter the water slowly and hiss feeling the warmth of the water sting against my hands. Once fully in I relaxed for a long moment then got to work on cleaning myself. I washed my body with some rosemary scented soap then began to wash my hair getting the small grains of sand out, only to leave it feeling fresh and smelling faintly of lavender. Once clean I step out of the tub and dry off, before I enter my chamber. I slip a pair of white panties on, followed by a simple dark blue dress that fell down to mid calf. I dried my hair off slightly then bandage my hands before I exit the room. I head down the hallway towards the living room where I sat down on a couch and eyed a small book. I go to pick it up but stop as the clock struck seven and the house door opened. I watched as the door before me opened and Kankuro, the Kazekage, and Temari entered the house. Each one stopped and glanced over me before Temari walked up. "I see you found yourself a room." I nod softly then glanced over at the Kazekage who was speaking softly to Kankuro. "Well me, and Kankuro have to go get ready, we'll be back in a moment all right?" I nod softly then watched as Temari and Kankuro headed up stairs while the Kazekage stood before me. I stand up slowly and bow waiting for him to speak. "Do you know who I am?" I slowly stood up straight and stared at the Kazekage. "Yes I do." "Then who am I?" "Your Gaara the Kazekage of the Sand village." "Yes, and yet you are still here. Do you know fear me?" I stared at Gaara for a long moment before he removed his hat, his blood red hair falling slight over his eyes. "I do fear you Kazekage..." "Call me Gaara, here that's who I am. At the tower Kazekage..." "Yes Gaara...I do fear you, but I also respect you, and your wishes." I seen his eyes brighten slightly before he glanced up the stairs. "Help me remove my robes." I bow softly then walked up to him, my hands lightly untie the large white and blue robe. As I pulled it away sand suddenly shot around Gaara, and I stepped back, slightly surprised. He grinned softly then took the robe from me and placed it down on a chair before turning towards me, and crossing his arms. I glanced over his figure now, able to see every muscle through his thin clothes. He had changed over the past four years. His shoulders were broader, and his chest more flexible. His stomach still flat, followed by narrow hips, and tight thighs. His clothes had changed as well. Instead of the loose, and over hiding clothes he wore back then, he now wore black tight pants, and a following sleeve less shirt, and black shoes. I glanced up at his face and eyed the tattoo 'love' over his right eye. "What is it Yumi?" I shook my head slightly and lowered my gaze to the floor. "Nothing Gaara..." "Then why were you glancing at me?" "I...I was just thinking of how much stronger you've become over these past four years." I slowly lifted my gaze up and found Gaara glaring at me, his eyes filled with wonder, and shock. "Really? Why do you say that?" I bit my lower lip and went to speak but stopped as I heard Temari yelling at Kankuro. "Damn it Kankuro give me back my shoes!" I jerked my head up and watched as Kankuro came running down the stairs, a pair of light green shoes in his hands, while Temari ran after him, wearing a matching dress. Suddenly Kankuro froze and as I glanced at him found his body surrounded by sand. Temari ran up to him and grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. "Thank you Gaara." The sand fell away and Kankuro glared at his brother. "Why'd you have to do that?" As Gaara glanced over at his brother Temari ran up to me, and smiled. "Come on Yumi, dinner is ready." She took my hand and as I ran after her, glanced back to find Gaara and Kankuro smiling with a strange gleam in their eyes. As we all sat down to eat dinner, Temari leaned forward and whispered softly into my ear. "So what do you think about Gaara? He's changed hasn't he?" I glanced over at her then up at Gaara as he quietly ate a piece of rice chicken. I turned towards her and nod softly before I turn towards my bowl of rice chicken and began to eat. As the dinner went on Temari and Gaara lightly spoke about how the day had gone while Kankuro tried to speak over them to them. I sat there quietly eating and once my bowl was empty excused myself. As I stood up to leave I found Gaara glancing over me. "May I retire Gaara?" He smiled softly then nods and as I walked off heard Temari growl softly. "Stop it!" I glanced back and found Kankuro holding a reddened jaw while Gaara stood up. I enter my room quickly and close the door, making sure to lock it. Once it was locked I removed my day dress and slipped under the bed sheets. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath feeling my body instantly relax, before I drifted off to sleep. _"I need Yumi..." I glanced around my bedroom before my eyes fell to Gaara. He stood staring at me, his sand flowing rapidly around him. "Please...come to me. I need you..." The sand surrounding him shot out and wrapped around my ankles, and wrists forcing them apart. I gasp and struggled against the sand as I heard him moving closer, then I felt the bed sink. "Yumi..." I lowered my gaze and watched as a small amount of sand wrapped around my panties and jerked tearing them. I gasp and thrashed my head about as I felt Gaara press his body against mine. "Yumi, look at me, please." I force myself to lock eyes with Gaara and before I could speak I cried out as I felt himself slip into me, filling me forcefully, and pleasurably. The sand around my wrists and ankles fell away and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrust his hips, pushing and pulling himself. "Come to me Yumi...now."_ I gasp and jerked up in bed my body soaked with a slight coat of sweat. The ach between my legs grew slightly and I threw the covers back, and stood. I slipped my gown on and left my room heading out of the house, and into the cold night air. As I came to a stop a few feet from the gate I shuddered softly and turned around, lifting my gaze up to the second floor. Standing on a balcony, his eyes wide, stood Gaara. He wore only his black pants, and his arms were crossed softly over his chest. He stared down at me and before I could blink he stood before me. I stepped back slightly causing him to reach out and grip my arm. I gasp from the sudden contact and moved closer, pressing my body fully against his causing him to release my arm. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I felt his lips touch my ear. "Did you enjoy my gift? My dream jutsu?" I parted my lips as if to speak but stopped when I felt his tongue slide over my jaw. For a long moment I stood frozen before I finally pulled away and stared at him. "I'm sorry Gaara, but I can't." He stared at me for a long moment then grinned. "I don't think you understand Yumi. You obey my orders." I stared at Gaara for a long moment then jerked around tears filling my eyes. "I…I wont to do this Gaara. I can't." Suddenly I felt his sand wrap around my waist and as I was jerked around found his eyes blood shot. "What did you tell me?" "I…." I stared at Gaara for a long moment then instantly felt my body slip into the darkness of my mind. _"Yumi….wake up, I have a gift for you. Wake up."_ I moaned softly and turned my head away only to feel soft warm flesh against my cheek. I jerked my eyes open and stared at the flesh that touched me. Gaara laid beside me, his eyes glancing over me. I go to move away but stop as I felt the tip of a kunai pressed against my throat. "Don't. I'd hate to have to punish you Yumi for disobeying me." I locked eyes with Gaara then turned my head away. "You're a monster Gaara." Suddenly I covered my mouth realizing the words I had spoken. I turned my gaze back to Gaara and found his eyes wide and filled with rage. The kunai pressed against my throat was thrown aside and I was forced onto my back, my hands pressed over my head. "A MONSTER AM I? SHALL WE SEE JUST HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER I CAN BE TO YOU YUMI? HUH?!" I cried out sharply as I felt his sand slip around my throat tightening with each breath. "I'm sorry Gaara...I..." Suddenly the sand moved away and Gaara disappeared. I laid there on the bed for a long moment sobbing to myself before there came a sharp knock on the bedroom door before it opened, and Kankuro and Temari ran in. "Yumi? What's wrong?" I slowly sat up and found Tamari's eyes wide with shock before she ran up to me, and turned the lamp on. "What the hell happened to you?" I stared at Temari then watched as Kankuro walked up to me and glanced over my bruised throat. "Temari why don't you sleep in here tonight with Yumi." She glanced up at her brother and nods before he left the room. Once he was gone I broke down telling Temari everything Gaara had done. Once I was done she held me for a long moment then stood up. "I'll go talk to him..." As she turned to leave I grabbed her hand and shook my head. "Don't! Please..." She glanced over my face for a long moment then sat down. "Why not?" "Because, its like he said, I'm here to serve him in any way. If you go talk to him, he'll only punish me." "He wouldn't do..." Temari stopped and glanced at my neck before she nods softly. "All right, I wont say a word to him. Kankuro will though, but only because he knows Gaara better then me. He'll make sure Gaara wont hurt you again." I nod softly then watched as Temari stood and left the room. After a hour or so I laid back down and drifted to sleep, finally feeling a small piece of relief.

I woke the next morning and found a large tray laying beside the bed with many jewels and a note on it. As I sat up I grabbed the note and quickly glanced over it. _Yumi, I'm sorry for what I have done to you, I never meant to lose control and hurt you the way I did.. The jewels there by your bed, are for you. I offer them to you as a way of saying I'm sorry. Also, you wont have to come to work today, so enjoy the day to do as you wish. I will be coming home early today and if you wish to speak with me I'll await you in my room. Its right above yours. I'm sorry...Gaara, the Sand Kazekage_. I stared at the note for a long moment then glanced down at the jewels eyeing the ruby's, and onyx's. I slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom taking a long shower. As I exit the shower I glance in the mirror and found my throat badly bruised, and colored a deep blue and green. I turned away quickly and entered my room, dressing in a light red gown before I placed a black scarf around my throat to hide the bruises. I placed the jewelry into a small wooden box before I left the house. I walked around the market getting strange glancing from men and women. I enter a small herbal shop and buy some wound balm and fresh lavender before I returned to the mansion. As I enter I eyed Gaara's Kazekage robes placed on the back of a chair. I turned away quickly and entered my room to find two more trays of jewels. I placed the herbs down and removed the scarf before I enter the bathroom. I close the door and quickly shed my clothes before I slip into the tub feeling the warm water relax my aching muscles. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes relaxing as my mind began to wonder. "Yumi, are you home?" I opened my eyes quickly and glanced at the bathroom door as it slowly opened. Gaara entered the bathroom and stood froze as his eyes glanced over me in the tub. I turned away quickly and wrapped my arms around my chest. "Yes?" "I was just wondering if you received my gifts." "Yes thank you." I heard the bathroom door close, then heard footsteps draw near. I sat up sharply the milky water covering my lower body while I turned towards Gaara and grabbed a towel. As I stood I placed the towel around my nude figure and stepped out. "Excuse me Kazekage, but I must get dressed." As I went to walk by he reached out and grabbed my arm, causing me to glance back at him. His eyes glanced over my figure before he quickly released me. "I'm sorry Yumi...it wont ever happen again." I stared at Gaara for a long moment then nod softly. "And I'm sorry for what I called you. You are not a monster. You're a vessel for a demon, and the demon does have its own mind, and needs." Gaara glared at me for a long moment before I turned away. "And I am willing to obey both." As I walked into my room I heard a deep groan and as I turned around found Gaara glaring at me, his eyes now sand brown. "You'd really give into my needs Yumi?" I stared at Gaara for a long moment then turned away, biting my lower lip. "Yes I would Shukaku." Suddenly I was jerked around and I found myself staring into the demons eyes. "Good, cause what I need is right here." Suddenly the towel around my body fell away and I was forced back onto the bed, my hands above my head. I didn't struggle or fight as the demon forced my legs apart. "Your not going to fight me? Why?" I locked eyes with the demon. "No, my job is to serve the Kazekage. You are a part of him, so I wont fight." "I want you to fight….infact I order you to fight me." "Will it please you?" The demon glared down at me, Gaara's body trembling with need and lust. "Yes, it'll please us both." "Can Gaara feel and hear everything?" "Yes, same way I can hear and feel everything when he's in control." I nod softly then closed my eyes feeling the demon press Gaara's clothed body against mine. Suddenly I thrashed my hips forward hitting Gaara's groin causing him to growl and hiss. "You asked me to fight you." I pushed him off me and ran for the door onto to be pulled back by the sand. "I love a little bitch who can fight." As the sand moved away I slashed out cutting Gaara in the cheek. His tongue slipped from his lips and tasted his own blood before his eyes suddenly went back to their normal color. He stared at me for a moment before he fell back onto the bed. I gasped softly and ran up to him touching his cheek gently. "Gaara? Gaara?" His eyes slowly opened and as he glanced over at me, his body went stiff. "Are you all right?" He jerked up suddenly and glanced around before his eyes fell to me. Shock, and fear filled his eyes before he stood up. "Did we hurt you, touch you?" I stared at Gaara for a long moment then stood walking up to him. I touched his cheek and gently turned his face towards me. "Its all right Gaara. I'm fine." "But he nearly……" "I know…." I ran my hand down his neck and over his chest. "I'm fine with it. Didn't you hear what I told him?" Gaara nodded softly then turned away. "Gaara." He turned back to me and as I took his hand felt him relax slightly. "Come on. Let me see to you." I pulled him onto the bed and as his back hit it, I straddled his waist feeling his hard dick pulse through the thin material of his pants. "Yumi….." "Shhhh." I placed my hand over his mouth and smiled softly. "Its all right. I know my job. I was never meant to come here and teach ninja's. I came here to see to you, and Shukaku." I removed my hand from his lips and gently leaned forward my lips lightly grazing his. "I'm perfectly fine with it." As my hands ran down his chest I slide down his body lightly kissing and nibbling his chest. My hands came to his pants and I slipped them down off his hips, until they were finally thrown onto the floor. I turned my gaze back to Gaara and found him staring up at the ceiling. "Gaara?" He glanced down at me and I found one eye the sand brown, and the other the sea blue. "Well?" **"What are you waiting for?" **I took a deep breath then straddled his waist, feeling his long, hard dick press against my inner thigh. I slide my hand down over it, and placed it just inside me, before I locked eyes with Gaara and his demon. Both stared up at me before I pushed myself down over him, hearing a deep groan, and hiss escape his lips. I held back my tears and cry of pain as he gripped my hips and pushed me onto my back, thrusting into me. I turned my head away as I felt Shukaku's claws digging into my arms drawing blood. **"Feels so good….its been so long." **I bit my lower lip as I felt his tongue slide over my jaw then down to my bleeding wounds. **"Wrap your legs around me…..now!" **I quickly obeyed and cried out as I felt him pound into me harder, until I felt myself begin to bleed. **"Tell me you enjoy this…..moan out my name."** I locked eyes with the demon and found Gaara completely lost as his body was used by his demon. **"Well?" **I gasp and arch my back feeling the demon cum into me, only to continue to pound into me. I closed my eyes and worked up my voice until I finally moaned out his name hearing him hiss. **"Good girl." **Suddenly he fell on top of me, his breathe hitting my neck. As he rolled off me and laid beside me, I curled away, finally letting my tears fall. Minutes went by and as I laid there sobbing softly I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I turned my head back and found Shukaku's eye gone, and found Gaara staring at me. With out a word he glanced over my face then stood up and dressed quietly before he left the room. Once he was gone I laid out straight feeling the pain ease from my aching thighs, and abdomen. I placed my right hand over my womb and cried out my nurse instincts kicking in. I laid there for the rest of the night crying before I finally fell asleep at dawn.

Five days had passed and Gaara had yet to speak one word to me at all. Kankuro and Temari didn't know about how Shukaku had taken me, and I wasn't willing to tell them. On the seventh night I was in Suna, I slipped into a white gown and left the estate heading out into the desert to calm myself. As I walked I kept my right hand over my womb, feeling the child inside me grow with each day. Once I was out from the village I stood on the top of a dune and stared up at the night sky before I softly sat down on the blanket had I brought. As I sat there I glanced around feeling some one staring. When I looked behind me a sharp cry came to my lips but I held it back. Standing a good twenty yards away was Gaara eyes locked on me. I slowly stand up and turn towards him seeing him glance over me, before he lowered his gaze, then began to move closer. I stood frozen as he lifted his gaze, his left eye now the sand brown. **"You carry a child, our child." **I stared at the brown eye then turned away, tears filling my eyes. "You planned this. You knew I wouldn't fight Gaara." **"Yes, I knew. I also knew he wouldn't object to my choice in a mate for our seed."** I turned around slowly and stared into Gaara's brown eye. "If not for the fact I trust, and respect Gaara as the man I must serve, I'd destroy this child." Suddenly his eyes grew wide and I picked up the blanket. "I'm going to return to the cloud village tomorrow. I'm going to raise this child by myself. That way you wont teach it to kill." "Yumi….." I turned my gaze and found Shukaku's eye gone and found Gaara staring at me. "Don't…." I stared at him for a long moment then turned away, and began to walk off. "Don't leave me!" I stopped suddenly and glanced back to find Gaara kneeling on the sand, his hands gripping his head. "Don't take what's mine!" Suddenly he jerked his head up and stared at me, rage and death filling his eyes. "I'm sorry Gaara….." Suddenly a wave of sand rose over me and as I stared at it, I moved my hand over the womb protectively causing the sand to freeze then backed off. "You wont hurt me because of the child. I want to speak with Shukaku……Gaara." Gaara stared at me for a long moment before his eyes turned fully brown. **"What do you want of me Yumi?" **I stared into the demons eyes then moved forward, my hand still resting over my womb. "I want to make a deal with you Shukaku." **"Oh? How so?" **I bit my lower lip then locked eyes with him. "In nine months I'm going to have your child. You can do with it as you wish for all I care, but during the nine months I'm to carry it I want you to swear on this child you wont appear before me. Only Gaara will." I seen the demons eyes widen slightly before he grinned**. "Why should I?" **"Because I can easily rid myself of the baby, as well as myself. I'm a nurse ninja, and can easily eat the wrong plant and poison us both." I watched as the demon glanced over me for a long moment then grinned cruelly. **"I can always find another girl to carry my seed." **I shook my head softly and grinned. "Not one that is willing. They'll all try to rid themselves of the baby. Think about it, I'm willing, and I already carry the child. Why waste more time?" I watched as Shukaku moved around me, gritting his teeth. "On the day of the child's birth you may come and see him. Then you may appear before me when ever you like so long as Gaara agrees. I will stay here and raise the child, teach it things Gaara wasn't. You too may teach it what you like but the child is to choice it's own path. Deal?" Gaara's body stopped before me and I seen rage fill Shukaku's eyes before he lowered his head. **"Very well I shall stay away until the child is born. But when it is, he belongs to me. He will do as I tell him. And…he shall be my new vessel." **I stared at Shukaku for a long moment then lowered my gaze. As he lifted his gaze up I seen a flicker of a strange emotion before his eyes were gone and Gaara stared at me. "Gaara?" He shook his head slightly then moved forward, into my arms, his body trembling. "What did you……..do….." "I made a deal with Shukaku. Your free of him for nine months, until the baby is born." Gaara lifted his head up and stared at me for a long moment then blacked out. I got him back to the estate and as he laid there on my bed I smiled softly glad I was able to free him of Shukaku for these nine months. I removed my gown and slipped into the bed beside Gaara. I ran my hand over his chest before his eyes slowly opened and he glanced down at me. "Yumi….." "Shhh, rest. Save your strength……" "I…want…." I sat up slowly and stared down at him seeing his eyes fill with unshed tears "What is it?" "I want….you." I stared at Gaara for a long moment then realized that when Shukaku had taken me he hadn't even allowed Gaara anything. I smiled softly and leaned forward gently kissing Gaara's lips. "I want you too…Gaara." As my hands ran over his cheeks he pushed me onto the bed and laid on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him, our lips tenderly kissing. "I'm sorry about everything Shukaku…." "Shhh, he's gone…." As Gaara stared down at me I gently lift my head and touch my lips to his. I felt his tongue slide over my lips before I part mine allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I moan softly and run my finger's through his crimson red hair before I turn my head offering him my neck. I felt his tongue slide over my jaw and down to my collarbone causing me to shudder softly. He pulled back suddenly and stood beside the bed. I sat up slowly and stared at him, concern filling my eyes. "Gaara? What's wrong?" As I stared at Gaara I watched as he slowly removed his shirt revealing his well built chest and stomach. I slowly locked eyes with him as I moved forward until I stood before him. I ran my hands over his shoulders, and down his chest feeling his muscles tense under my touch. I ran my fingers over the top of his pants before I slowly began to lower them down to the floor. As they came to his thighs I smiled softly eyeing Gaara's hard dick before I finally released his pants and stood up straight, lifting my head slightly to look up at Gaara's face. I stared at Gaara for a long moment then smiled before I took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with me. I laid down on my back as Gaara moved on top of me, sliding his body between my legs. I could feel his dick slide into me, and the pain start but I paid no mind as I ran my fingers through his crimson red hair. His hands side down my sides, until they got to my legs. I felt him move them slightly, and before he could speak I instinctively wrapped them around his back feeling him thrust deeper then before. He groaned into my neck, while his hands clung to my body, taking in every inch of my skin. I began to rock my hips with his, feeling his lean body shield mine from the cold night air. "Gaara….." I dug my nails into his skin before I pulled my hands away feeling blood drip from the wounds. "Yu…..mi!" I felt Gaara cum forcefully, and I smiled as he fell on top of me, his body weak and spent. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his heavy breathing slowly return to normal. I rolled us both onto our sides, and pulled back slightly staring at his sleeping face. I smiled then pulled away completely, moving my head down to his still swollen dick. I licked my lips then gently took his still hard dick into my mouth hearing Gaara groan. I ran my tongue over the head feeling Gaara rock his hips slightly. Suddenly his eyes jerked open and as he goes to stop me I suck slightly harder, causing his movements to ease. "Oh…..huh…" I ran my tongue over his dick before I pulled away and straddled his waist feeling his body grow tense with shock. I slide myself down over him, feeling him jerk softly, before he groaned. I rocked my hips slowly then began to grow faster and harder until Gaara's nails dug into my hips and he thrusts up into me. "Oh…..Gaara!" I felt my body cum only a second before Gaara. I fall to his side, my breathing heavily, and my body lightly covered in sweat. Gaara rolled towards me and as he locked eyes with me I smiled. "I love you Gaara." He glanced over at me then nods softly, before he pulled me close, drifting to sleep. I laid there for a long moment wondering if how this was going to be the next nine months. A small smile filled my lips as I found myself praying that it was as I drifted to sleep, waiting and hoping that the next nine months would be perfect...


End file.
